The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computing device may be a device capable of automatically carrying out a sequence of arithmetic or logical operations. A computing device may include many components, e.g., a processor, a memory device, or other components. A programmable circuit may be used in combination with a processor in a computing device to offload processing tasks from the processor to the programmable circuit to speed up some processing tasks. For example, there has been increasing use of programmable circuits, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGA) to perform artificial intelligence (neural networking) related processing.